


Les Derniers

by Elica



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, Dystopia, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, hux and techie are clones brothers, the force exists
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: La Terre ne portait plus ce nom depuis bien longtemps.L'Histoire, s'il y en avait encore eu une, aurait pu témoigner des guerres, des accidents nucléaires, des soulèvements des peuples lourdement réprimés. Elle aurait pu, si ses traces n'en avait pas été détruites à jamais, raconter l'avancée des sciences à un point tel qu'il fut un jour impossible de revenir en arrière. Et de tous les murs qui un jour avaient divisés les territoires il n'en resta plus qu'un, divisant le monde fermé des Scientifiques, ceux qui étaient allés trop loin, de celui des Survivants. Le premier n'était plus très humain dans sa biologie première ; le second encore moins dans son absence totale d'organisation sociale. Malgré les soubresauts de quelques sociétés coupées du monde, qui tentaient de faire renaître, génération après génération, la culture d'antan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesuisbetejesuispatissiere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/gifts), [Hermineuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/gifts).



> Il s'agit de ma première grosse fanfic Star Wars, alors que je suis fan depuis presque *compte sur ses doigts* 35 ans.  
> Soyez sympas avec moi, merci beaucoup (ou pas) à Corbeau et Panda sans lesquelles je n'aurai jamais eu une telle idée, et encore moins celle de m'embarquer dans encore une fic (que je vais terminer, oh oui !)

La Terre ne portait plus ce nom depuis bien longtemps.  
L'Histoire, s'il y en avait encore eu une, aurait pu témoigner des guerres, des accidents nucléaires, des soulèvements des peuples lourdement réprimés. Elle aurait pu, si ses traces n'en avait pas été détruites à jamais, raconter l'avancée des sciences à un point tel qu'il fut un jour impossible de revenir en arrière. Et de tous les murs qui un jour avaient divisés les territoires il n'en resta plus qu'un, divisant le monde fermé des Scientifiques, ceux qui étaient allés trop loin, de celui des Survivants. Le premier n'était plus très humain dans sa biologie première ; le second encore moins dans son absence totale d'organisation sociale. Malgré les soubresauts de quelques sociétés coupées du monde, qui tentaient de faire renaître, génération après génération, la culture d'antan.  
De tout cela, Matt ne connaissait que les grandes lignes.  
Né dans une éprouvette, comme la totalité des Scientifiques, d'une structure ADN inconnue, perdue au milieu de milliers d'autres, il n'avait jamais connu que les murs, les tuyaux et complexes électriques à remettre jour après jour en ordre. A réparer. Il n'avait jamais fait que ça de toute sa vie. Et puis un jour, il tomba sur les jumeaux.  
Difficile de dire en quoi ils se distinguaient des autres, puisque chez les Scientifiques, outre les enfants nés d'ADN inconnus, il y avait les clones. Aux physiques identiques, aux voix identiques, aux yeux identiques, à l'esprit identique. Les officiers, les chercheurs, les héritiers des Scientifiques étaient tous des clones, jugés plus parfaits que les bébés éprouvettes.  
C'étaient les seuls aussi qui avaient le droit de sortir des murs pour chasser.  
Dans la longue guerre qui opposaient les Scientifiques aux Survivants, les clones engrangeaient leurs propres massacres. Ils ramenaient des échantillons de sang bien entendu, pour compléter leur collection d'ADN. Mais au fil du temps ils se contentaient de moins en moins de données et de plus en plus de trophées.  
Matt n'y prêtait pas d'attention, il n'était là que pour réparer. Et observer les frères Hux de loin.  
Le premier, un officier, violent, au tempérament si calme qu'il en devenait effrayant.  
Le second, son exact contraire, si frêle et à l'allure si timide que Matt se demandait toujours pourquoi les Scientifiques ne l'avaient pas déjà éliminé.  
Puis, au fil des jours et des semaines, il se rendit compte que Techie, ce second frère, ne sortait que rarement de ses appartements, ne croisait jamais les Scientifiques, et ne se déplaçait jamais sans son frère. Et cela depuis leur arrivée à l'air libre et leur sortie du laboratoire avec six autres clones.  
Intrigué, Matt aurait aimé aller demander des explications, mais la curiosité n'était pas, ou ne devait surtout pas, être inscrite dans ses gênes.  
Quoique…  
– Tu sais comment ils choisissent les ADN qu'ils utilisent ?  
Il était assis à la cafétéria avec les autres ADN. Les clones avaient tendance à faire bande à part. Face à lui, la seule personne qui lui adressait la parole, malgré son statut d'officier. Phasma haussa les épaules.  
– Quelle importance ?  
– Je… Je ne sais pas.  
« Je voulais juste savoir », pensa-t-il sans le dire. La curiosité était très mal vue aussi.  
Ses interrogations, sa fascination sur Techie, finirent par le laisser éveiller des nuits entières.  
La vie continuait pourtant chez les Scientifiques.  
Les héritiers et les officiers continuaient à aller à l'extérieur et à revenir. Et bientôt même des ADN furent invités, ordonnés, à les rejoindre. Certains des collègues de Matt se retrouvèrent dans des factions de combat comme si… Comme si il y avait de moins en moins d'héritiers et d'officiers qui revenaient de leurs échappées.  
– J'ai pas envie d'y aller, vraiment pas, fit l'un des ADN, Finn, un soir, dans leurs quartiers.  
Il disparut deux jours avant de revenir, une partie de sa mémoire en moins, et beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme à la tache.  
Matt se demandait quand ils allaient lui demander, à lui, d'aller se battre.  
Mais l'occasion ne vint pas.

 

***

 

L'explosion les prit tous de court, bien que l'atmosphère ait été de plus en plus tendue chez les Scientifiques.  
Une brèche se fit dans le mur de leur monde. Les clones prirent les ADN par la peau du cou et les envoyèrent au combat.  
Matt s'enfuit.  
Ce n'était pas qu'il souhaitait trahir les Scientifiques. Non, jamais. Il n'était pas programmé pour ça. Mais son instinct lui dictait plutôt d'aller dans les quartiers des clones et de chercher Techie. Tout simplement.

 

***

 

Le monde des Survivants n'avait rien de chaleureux.  
Matt fit le tour de leur petit campement, à plusieurs kilomètres des Scientifiques, aujourd'hui disparus dans les flammes.  
– Il faut trouver à manger.  
Armitage était déjà debout et arpentait les rails d'une ancienne voie ferrée. Il portait encore son uniforme noir. Un bandage lui recouvrait le bras droit, à l'endroit où un tir de blaster avait failli le tuer.  
– Je ne sais pas comment faire…  
Matt se sentait démuni. Il n'était jamais sorti de son monde avant.  
Armitage soupira.  
– Il suffit de se faire des armes…  
La voix fluette de Techie les rejoignit, bientôt suivie de son propriétaire. Lui ne portait pas d'uniforme, mais une simple paire de pyjamas et une veste arrachée à un mort. À un Survivant. On pouvait encore y deviner un symbole barbare, brodé sur la poitrine.  
– Une branche, ou un bâton fera l'affaire. Avec un couteau et…  
– Ne te fatigue pas comme ça. Retourne te coucher.  
Le visage de Techie se referma. Matt aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger, mais Armitage ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'accroupit devant leurs maigres ressources et commença à fouiller dans un de leurs sacs.  
– Il reste un blaster, mais il faut garder des munitions. Nous avons un poignard, trois packs de survie, une couverture… On ne va pas tenir longtemps.  
– Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres survivants.  
Armitage lui envoya un regard cynique : – Si ce sont des Scientifiques comme nous, ils n'auront pas beaucoup plus de solutions. Si ce sont les autres, des officiers supérieurs ou des Héritiers…  
Ses yeux filèrent vers la silhouette de Techie.  
– Nous ne leur serons d'aucune utilité.  
– Mais vous êtes un officier.  
– Moi oui, mais lui ? Non, il va falloir faire autrement.  
Armitage se releva et retourna vers les rails.  
Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que buissons, herbes sauvages et collines séchées par les vents. Au loin, mais encore trop proches, la fumée qui se dégageait encore de leur monde. Armitage Hux désigna les rails.  
– Elles mènent forcément quelque part.

 

***

 

Ils n'étaient plus que deux, deux sur une colonne de soldats. Dont un seul légitime puisque née pour ça. L'autre…  
– Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
– On retourne à la base !  
– Vous êtes sûre ?  
Phasma se retourna d'un coup vers Finn. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui avait survécu à l'attaque et pas les autres ? Ils avaient été douze, douze à partir en mission, et seul lui et elle s'en étaient sortis. Phasma n'était même pas certaine que Finn ait tiré une seule fois pour se défendre ou défendre ses compagnons.  
– Non je ne suis pas sûre, hurla-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais tu as peut-être une autre idée ?  
Il eut la politesse de ne pas répondre et ils se remirent en marche.  
Phasma replongea dans ses pensées.  
Ils avaient déjà subi des attaques à l'extérieur, mais jamais d'un groupe aussi nombreux. Que venaient faire des Survivants si près des Scientifiques ? Cela n'avait aucun sens à moins que…  
Une réalisation soudaine se fit dans son esprit. Glaçante. Horrible.  
Elle accéléra le pas, sans écouter les plaintes de Finn derrière elle.  
Il ne leur restait que quelques kilomètres à faire. Une colline à passer, un check point.  
Phasma accéléra encore le pas, presque désespérée de ne pas être déjà rentrée. Et son désespoir, un sentiment si étranger à son être, se transforma vite en colère. Et de la colère elle passa à la perplexité.  
– Où est le check-point ?  
Elle s'était arrêtée sur le haut d'une bute. Des troncs d'arbres morts hérissaient la crête. Les buissons secs se battaient contre les bourrasques de vent. La tour de guet, celle du check-point, avait disparu dans un amas de métal et de chair brûlée.  
Et là, plus loin encore, ce que Finn n'avait pas encore vu mais que elle, Phasma, avait déjà découvert : les restes encore en flamme du monde, des Scientifiques.  
– On y va,fit-elle.  
Finn marqua un temps. Elle se passerait de lui bien volontiers, même si elle savait qu'à deux, ils s'en sortiraient mieux que seuls.  
– Nous n'avons plus d'armes, pas de nourriture. S'il reste quelque chose, c'est à nous de le trouver.  
Elle était programmée depuis la naissance à se battre et à poursuivre et tuer les Survivants. Donc à survivre elle-même. Et ensuite, il lui faudrait retrouver les coupables et les éliminer un par un. Et ensuite. Et ensuite. Son programme n'allait pas aussi loin.

 

***

 

– Et si je retournai là-bas ?  
Ils n'avaient pas bouger de leur abri malgré la décision de Armitage. Techie avait commencé à développer une forte fièvre, et une rougeur inquiétante lui recouvrait le visage au niveau des yeux. Ils n'avaient même pas d'eau pour le soulager.  
Matt se mordait les lèvres, mais sa résolution n'allait pas se détruire aussi facilement.  
– Il va faire nuit, personne ne me verra. Et il n'y aura peut-être même plus de Survivants. Je pourrai trouver… quelque chose. Je sais où sont les réserves de nourriture !  
Armitage haussa les épaules. Il caressait doucement le cheveux longs de Techie.  
– Tactiquement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
Matt se pencha vers lui, les mains sur les genoux.  
– Tactiquement, rester ici non plus. Et il ne peut pas marcher dans son état.  
– Tu insinues que je ne peux pas m'occuper correctement de mon frère ?  
La main libre d'Armitage se rapprochait dangereusement de son blaster. Matt s'écarta, les mains levées.  
– Non. Mais que si il y a une infime chance que je puisse trouver des médicaments et à manger, alors il faut le faire.  
Armitage ne se défit pas de son visage de marbre. Matt se rendit compte qu'il pouvait lui aussi être très entêté quand il le fallait. Aussi têtu devant un radar mal orienté que devant un ancien officier des Scientifiques.  
Sans se départir de sa mauvaise humeur, et sans lâcher un Techie toujours fiévreux, Armitage finit par lui tendre le second blaster et un sac vide.  
– Nous attendrons jusqu'à la tombée de la prochaine nuit. Si tu n'es pas revenu, nous partirons.  
Ils savaient tous les deux que, quoiqu'il arrive, si Matt ne revenait pas avec de quoi soigner Techie et le réhydrater, il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps.  
– Il est plus solide que tu ne le crois, fit Armitage, comme s'il arrivait à lire ses pensées.  
– Je n'en doute pas, mentit Matt.  
Il quitta leur minuscule tente et prit immédiatement le chemin de leur monde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le monde dans lequel les clones ont grandi a été violemment détruits.   
> Phasma et Finn cherchent à rejoindre leurs pairs, pendant que Matt, laissant Hux et Tecchie seuls, revient vers la structure des Scientifiques pour chercher de quoi les sauver.
> 
> Ils rencontrent des Survivants... Mais qui sont-ils vraiment ?

Le groupe de Survivants riaient si fort qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les entendre.  
Phasma se colla un peu plus contre le sol, son arme à portée. Ils n'avaient plus assez de munitions pour se battre contre un tel groupe, mais au cas où. A côté d'elle, Finn se tenait aussi silencieux et concentré qu'elle. Cela l'étonnait : le jeune soldat avait été chargé des ordures avant d'être désigné volontaire pour l'escadron. Un rang qui n’exigeait pas de concentration extrême.  
– Qui sont-ils ? Murmura-t-il après un long moment d'observation.  
Phasma remit l'œil derrière le viseur de son blaster, cherchant un quelconque indice.  
Les Scientifiques arguaient souvent que tous les Survivants étaient de la même engeance, et, quelque part, elle leur donnait raison. Mais ils étaient aussi constitués en groupes, du trio de pirate à l'armée plus ou moins organisée. Ils survivaient ainsi, volant et tuant leurs congénères.  
Son œil s'arrêta sur le blason d'une veste poussiéreuse. Elle étouffa un juron.  
– Dangereux ?  
Les yeux de Finn s'étaient agrandis d'appréhension.  
Phasma secoua la tête. Non, ils n'étaient pas dangereux, pas face à un soldat reposé et suffisamment armé des Scientifiques. Mais dans l'état où ils étaient…  
– Attendons qu'ils dorment. Ca ne devrait plus tarder.  
La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Avec un peu de chance… Le camp du Kanjiklub n'était pas très large. En les contournant vers la gauche, au niveau du ravin, ils auraient une chance. Par contre, hors de question d'aller leur voler de la nourriture : trop dangereux.  
Phasma avait presque de l'admiration pour eux, Survivants à la fois du monde extérieur et du clan Hutt, anciens esclaves. Leurs ADN étaient très recherchés par les Scientifiques.  
– On attend...  
Un hurlement bestial l'interrompit et les deux soldats s'aplatirent encore plus sur le sol.  
Le cri arrêta les membres du Kanjiklub dans leur beuverie, et fut suivit de tirs et d'une explosion de fumée.  
Aussitôt, Phasma prit Finn par la peau du cou et se leva.  
– C'est le moment !  
Courir par la gauche sans demander son reste.  
Des cris et bruits de lutte leur parvenaient maintenant.  
– Solo !  
Inutile de s'arrêter, inutile de se retourner. Ils n'auraient pas d'autres chances.  
Phasma ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois l'esclandre loin derrière eux. Dès qu'elle le lâcha, Finn s'effondra à terre.  
– Stop. Je n'en peux plus !  
Phasma se trouvait dans le même état, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère et cela ne servait à rien. Qui pouvait de toute façon leur venir en aide maintenant ? Car même dans la pénombre, elle pouvait encore voir quelques flammes s'élever depuis les ruines du monde des Scientifiques. La seule maison qu'elle n’ait jamais connue, celle qu'elle pensait avoir à protéger jusqu'à sa mort.  
Et maintenant que restait-il de tout cela ?  
Elle était née dans une éprouvette, comme l'intégralité de la population des Scientifiques. Mais d'un modèle amélioré : plus grand, plus fort, plus résistant. Et même après sa sortie de l'incubateur, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de moins d'un mètre soixante, les chercheurs l'avaient encore améliorée. Ils avaient besoin de sa résilience et de sa capacité à supporter toutes les douleurs, mais pas de son ventre, ni de tout ce qui aurait pu gêner son devoir. Sculptée, éduquée à être le soldat ultime, il n'y en avait pas deux comme elle, ironiquement.  
Se lever, se nourrir, se laver, s'habiller puis s'armer. Sortir combattre les Survivants et ramener les précieux échantillons d'ADN.  
Elle avait vu peu à peu les siens se faire tuer mais, aussi, succomber plus vite, trop vite, à un microbe, à un virus, à une blessure infectée. Les rangs des soldats s'étaient disséminés, les incubateurs n'en produisaient plus assez. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas formé un vrai soldat, tout frais sorti de sa piscine de liquide vital ?  
Ils avaient imposé des volontaires.  
Des gens comme Finn, tout juste formé à nettoyer les couloirs et tellement abrutis par les lavages de cerveaux qu'ils en devenaient inutiles.  
Elle n'avait même pas de mépris pour son compagnon. Il n'aurait jamais dû être là.  
Son regard alla de la figure assis de Finn à l'horizon noir, au ciel d'un bleu profond constellé d'étoiles.  
Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ?  
– Allez, on continue…

 

***

Le chemin vers les Scientifiques lui paraissait beaucoup plus long qu'à l'aller mais, arrivé au milieu de la nuit, sans avoir croisé quiconque, Matt se retrouva enfin à quelques mètres du premier mur.  
L'incendie et la plupart des explosions avaient eu lieu de l'autre côté. Ici, tout était calme. On sentait une vague odeur d'incendie, mais les murs semblaient préservés. Seules les lumières qui clignotaient à espace régulier le long de l'enceinte étaient éteintes. Matt s'approcha le plus possible de la structure.  
Ils étaient sortis par une issue de secours. Il lui serait difficile de reprendre le même chemin. L'issue s'ouvrait sur trois mètres de vide et il ne se sentait pas d'escalader dans le noir. Le technicien se mit donc à contourner la structure, priant pour ne rencontrer personne, ni Survivant, ni qui que ce soit d'autre.  
L'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte : métal brûlé, électricité, et par-dessus quelque chose qui ressemblait à… Matt réprima un frisson. Inutile d'y penser. Inutile de savoir si les siens étaient morts brûlés vif ou laissé à la merci des vautours en plein désert. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Techie était plus important.  
Il parvint au premier signe de bataille assez rapidement.  
A quelques centaines de mètres, il devina le foyer d'un camp. Survivants ou Scientifiques ? Il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de le savoir. Tant qu'il trouvait une entrée non gardée dans la structure.  
Le ciel lui sourit enfin, lui dévoilant la grille arrachée d'un tunnel d'évacuation. Il attendit d'être à l'intérieur pour allumer sa torche et charger son blaster.  
Les murs suintaient d'humidité et puaient si fort que Matt eut du mal à retenir une nausée. Il se couvrit vite le visage du foulard qu'il avait porté à l'extérieur et commença à avancer.  
La marche se faisait difficile, il ne cessait de glisser sur des matières plus ou moins identifiables.  
Jusqu'à arriver sous une chape, ouverte.  
– Il y a déjà quelqu'un ici, pensa-t-il, de plus en plus nerveux.  
Il se hissa tout de même sur l'escalier et passa à travers l'ouverture, arrivant dans une pièce de rangement. Pièces de mécanique, outils, tenues de protection. Matt reconnaissait l'endroit. Et il vit aussi que l'établi avait déjà été soigneusement nettoyé. Sa main se serra autour du blaster.  
Pourtant, les couloirs étaient vides.  
Matt marcha rapidement, le plus silencieusement possible, en direction de la petite infirmerie des employés inférieurs. Le règlement était très strict, mais cela n'avait jamais empêché les gens comme lui de faire un peu de piraterie et de marché noir, ne serait-ce que pour un bandage ou une dose d'eau lyophilisée. Indispensable pour certains quand les systèmes de climatisation tombaient en panne. Vital pour quelqu'un comme Techie.  
Il fit taire la peur qui montait en lui que l'infirmerie, elle aussi, ait déjà été visitée, malgré son emplacement difficilement localisable pour une personne non familière de ce genre d'endroit. La porte en était encore verrouillée. Aussitôt Matt s'accroupit et repéra le panneau d'activation de secours. Ca, c'était son job. Les circuits électriques des Scientifiques n'avaient absolument aucun secret pour lui.  
D'un coup de poignard, il ôta la plaque de métal et appuya aussitôt sur le système mécanique. Sur sa droite, la porte émit un clic caractéristique. Matt poussa un soupir de soulagement. Concentré sur sa tâche, il pénétra dans la petite pièce et referma derrière lui. La première étape de son voyage était finie. Le plus dur restait à faire.

 

***

 

L'état de Techie se dégradait de minutes en minutes. Armitage avait déjà sacrifié leur dernière réserve d'eau pour tenter de le soulager, mais son frère n'était pas fait pour vivre hors de l'espace confiné du monde des Scientifiques. Armitage lui-même supportait mal les rayons du soleil en plein jour, et l'air encore suffocant de la nuit. Il avait été créé pour commander, prendre des décisions rapides, mais se battre et explorer le monde ? Non. Techie encore moins.  
Ses longs cheveux roux avaient complètement séché ; le jeune homme ne pouvait même plus transpirer. Et le jour venait à peine de se lever.  
– J'espère qu'il va vite revenir…  
Techie émit un soupir à ce moment-là. Armitage se rapprocha de lui, se penchant pour le reprendre dans ses bras. Son visage était maintenant coupé en deux par une longue bande de chair rouge et brûlante, l'empêchant d'ouvrir les yeux.  
– Il... Il va revenir… Confiance…  
– Tu fais confiance à n'importe qui !  
– Il n'est pas comme les autres…  
– Arrête de parler, tu vas t'épuiser.  
Abruti de fatigue et de fièvre, Techie finit par se rendormir. Armitage en profita pour sortir de la tente, espérant voir Matt revenir avec de quoi les sauver tous les trois. Et effectivement, une silhouette se rapprochait de leur mini campement, en provenance du monde, portant la veste uniforme des Scientifiques et une cagoule sur la tête. On ne voyait que des lunettes de protection poussiéreuse.  
Armitage se sentit presque défaillir de soulagement.

 

***

 

Matt ne pouvait pas savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à son détour vers son dortoir. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite : repartir après le lever du soleil multiplierait les chances d'être découvert par les Survivants installés devant le monde et aussi celle de voir Techie souffrir encore plus. Voire…  
Il chassa les idées morbides de sa tête et se glissa dans le quartier des clones techniciens. Ici, on sentait que les attaquants avaient déjà fait le ménage. Des corps, que Matt prit bien soin de ne pas regarder, avaient été jetés dans un coin et les armoires avaient été vidées. Des traces noires de blasters recouvraient les murs.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre son lit et sa cachette personnelle que des pas, un groupe entier de Survivants, se fit entendre dans le couloir. Aussitôt, il s'écrasa par terre et se faufila sous le sommier le plus proche. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il vit plusieurs paires de jambes pénétrer dans la pièce.  
– Elle n'est pas là je te dis !  
– Je l'ai vue partir dans cette direction !  
De qui parlaient-ils ? Avaient-ils fait un, ou une prisonnière ? Pourtant, au vue des cadavres qu'il avait croisés, cela lui paraissait peu probable. A moins qu'ils aient gardé quelques clones pour leur propre plaisir et…  
– Si je l'attrape, je lui fais bouffer un clonard !  
Matt s'aplatit un peu plus sur le sol. Il tourna la tête.  
Et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier de surprise.  
Sous le sommier voisin du sien, le fixant droit dans les yeux, se trouvait une Survivante. Facile à reconnaître avec son visage rêche et doré et ses vêtements clairs. Visiblement la personne qu'ils cherchaient.  
Elle mit son doigt devant ses lèvres, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas faire de bruit. Sans doute qu'elle le prenait pour un imbécile. Qu’elle fasse partie des Survivants ou quoique ce soit, elle était une, et ils étaient plusieurs. Si elle constituait un quelconque danger, il pourrait s’en occuper plus tard. D’abord, attendre que les autres partent et leur permettent de fuir.  
Le temps sembla s’allonger indéfiniment, jusqu’à ce qu’un des hommes décide qu’il serait judicieux de fouiller la pièce au lieu de rester debout au milieu.  
Ca y est, Matt allait être fait prisonnier ou pire, tuer, et il aurait aussi la mort de Techie sur la conscience. Et il n’en était pas question. Son blaster était chargé, s’il arrivait à sortir de sous le lit assez vite… Il se tourna à nouveau vers son compagnon d’infortune ; peut-être qu’elle pourrait l’aider. A deux ce serait plus simple.  
Mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la main tendue devant elle, comme si elle pouvait faire bouger les murs par la simple force de sa pensée. Ridicule. Un soubresaut la fit sursauter, son bras tressaillit, et un bruit sourd se fit entendre depuis une autre pièce. Comme une armoire s’écrasant à terre.  
Quoi ?  
Les hommes repartirent en courant, si bruyant que s’il y avait eu vraiment quelqu’un à l’endroit de l’armoire renversée, celui-ci allait les entendre assez vite pour avoir le temps de fuir.  
Matt attendit quelques instants pour être sûr qu’il n’y avait bien plus personne. Il devait toujours aller voir dans sa cachette personnelle après tout.   
La fille était déjà debout, en train de fouiller tout ce qui ne l’avait pas encore été par les Survivants.  
Matt la laissa faire, se concentrant sur son lit, tâtonnant sous le matelas pour retrouver un système d’ouverture bricolé avec des rebuts d’atelier. Le mur, sur lequel le sommier était poussé, glissa pour révéler une petite ouverture. Et ce que Matt cherchait : de l’alcool de contrebande, des rations de nourriture, et quelques outils, eux aussi volés en atelier.  
Il ne s’était jamais demandé pourquoi, en tant que clone, il avait développé un système aussi peu obéissant au règlement des Scientifiques. C’était utile, et aujourd’hui vital.  
La fille l’observait.  
Avant qu’elle ait pu lui poser la moindre question, elle leva la tête, l’oreille tendue. Puis elle le prit par le bras et le tira à sa suite.  
Message universel que Matt comprit tout de suite : – Ils arrivent. Ne restons pas là.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echappés d'un groupe de Survivants, Finn et Phasma ne sont pas tranquilles bien longtemps.  
> Quant aux clones, ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise...

Le jour se levait et ils n’étaient toujours pas arrivés au monde.  
Après avoir dépassé le groupe attaqué du Kanjiklub, Phasma et Finn avaient dû faire un détour. Le chemin qu’ils avaient emprunté de force finissait sur une falaise. Il y avait bien un sentier, mais même en se débarrassant de leurs armures – un sacrifice pour Phasma – s’y tenir relevait du travail d’équilibriste. Au moins, Finn paraissait de moins en moins maladroit, malgré la faim, la soif et la fatigue. Et sa peau supportait beaucoup mieux le soleil que la sienne, qui brûlait déjà.  
– Nous devrions arriver d’ici moins d’une heure, calcula-t-elle alors qu’ils se reposaient à l’ombre d’un rocher, la falaise finalement derrière eux.  
– Et si on ne trouve personne ?  
– Il y aura forcément encore d’autres Survivants. Mais aussi de quoi manger et nous réarmer.  
– Et ensuite ?  
– Tais-toi.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait ensuite. Venger les Scientifiques ? Retrouver d’autres de leurs congénères ? Ils ne pouvaient pas tous être morts après tout.  
Reconstruire ? Elle n’était pas faite pour ça et Finn non plus.  
Ils avaient besoin d’un officier, d’un clone de rang supérieur.  
Et ils en trouveraient un quand…  
– On ne bouge pas !  
Quand ils seraient assez reposés pour voir qu’ils étaient encerclés.  
Deux hommes leur faisait face, et Phasma en sentait un troisième dans son dos. Elle saisit son blaster mais un tir vint se loger juste au-dessus de son oreille. Elle s’immobilisa. A côté d’elle, Finn n’en menait pas large.  
– Vous venez du centre ?  
L’homme qui parlait à visage caché était le tireur. Le plus fort des trois peut-être.  
– Quel centre ? demanda Finn.  
L’autre indiqua la direction du monde de la tête. Il ne fallait en aucun cas lui répondre.  
– Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire qu’on soit de là-bas ou pas ?  
Imbécile de Finn.  
– On ne la fait pas à un vieux briscard comme moi. Laissez Chewie prendre vos armes et pas un mot, ni un geste.  
L’homme qui se trouvait derrière eux apparut alors. A l’inverse des deux autres, il ne portait pas de masque, mais il n’en avait pas besoin. Son visage hirsute était recouvert d’une épaisse barbe rousse qui se confondait avec ses cheveux. On voyait à peine ses yeux noirs sous d’épais sourcils et une couche de graisse noir destinée à le protéger du soleil. Il grognait. Mais malgré son côté animal, presque monstrueux, il fit preuve d’une dextérité surprenante en les délestant non seulement de leurs armes, mais aussi du poignard que Phasma gardait habituellement dans sa botte.  
– Maintenant répondez aux questions. D’où venez-vous ?  
Finn et elle répondirent en même temps :  
– Je réponds si vous me donnez à boire.  
– Laissez-nous partir.  
L’autre ricana : – Je vois que tout n’est pas si harmonieux dans les centres.  
Pardon ?  
Finn continuait à parlementer mais Phasma ne pouvait plus, complètement abasourdie par ce qu’il venait de dire. Les centres ? Mais il n’y avait qu’un seul monde pourtant. Le sien, celui dans lequel elle était née. Elle avait marché sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres sans rien voir d’autre que le désert et sans rencontrer personne d’autre que des Survivants. Cet homme mentait, ce n’était pas possible autrement.  
– Allez, donne-leur un peu d’eau, sinon on ne comprendra même plus ce qu’ils disent, intervint alors le troisième homme.  
Il défit son masque pour découvrir un visage aussi noir celui de Finn, mais marqué par les années. Il remit son blaster à sa ceinture et saisit une gourde qu’il envoya directement à Finn, qui l’attrapa et l’ouvrit. Le jeune homme eut un moment d’hésitation, regarda Phasma, puis lui tendit le précieux liquide.  
Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Etait-il si… Etait-il si soumis aux règles du monde pour y obéir encore maintenant ?  
Elle fronça les sourcils, trop fatiguée pour continuer à réfléchir, comme si les explosions qui avaient détruit le monde l’avaient elle-même un peu détruite.  
– Nous sommes du centre, oui, fit alors Finn, et elle ne lui en voulut pas. Vous nous avez attaqués.  
– Nous ? A trois ? Certainement pas…  
Le noir se tourna vers son compagnon : – Et Ben ?  
Il haussa les épaules : – Sa mère ne le laisserait pas sortir avec assez d’hommes pour pouvoir déclencher une telle opération. Et puis… tu connais ses positions sur les centres.  
De nouveau ce pluriel.  
L’ogre, Chewie, revint vers eux et reprit la gourde des mains de Finn, enfin désaltéré.  
– Levez-vous ! On vous ramène au camp.  
Phasma arriva enfin à parler : – Qui êtes-vous ?  
L’homme la regarda toujours sans ôter son masque, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il pointa le doigt vers l’ogre (« Chewie »), vers le noir (« Lando Calrissian ») puis vers lui : – Han Solo. Et vous ? Puisque la politesse est de mise.  
Finn répondit à sa place.  
Elle connaissait le nom de Calrissian, pour l’avoir vu sur les listings de matériel du monde. Elle pensait que cela venait de leurs processeurs, de leurs extracteurs, de toutes leurs machines d’auto survie dont le monde était si fier. Le nom avait disparu quelques années plus tôt, mais elle s’en souvenait bien. Qu’est-ce que tout cela voulait-il bien dire ?

 

***

 

Deux rouquins au milieu du désert.  
Quelle surprise…   
Encore mieux d’ailleurs : des clones.   
Perdus, assoiffés, affamés. Et portant les uniformes des Centres Scientifiques.  
Ben était-il en train de rêvé éveillé ?  
Il sourit sous son masque. Le grand énervé semblait le confondre avec quelqu’un d’autre, et cela même quand il avait ôté ses lunettes de protection. Imbécile.  
– Tu n’as pas trouvé de l’eau ? Des médicaments ? Quelque chose ? Mais à quoi tu sers bon sang ?  
Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait être fatigant.  
Ben leva la main et fit mine de lui envoyer une claque bien senti. L’autre fut éjecté hors de la tente et finit sa course sur une dune de sable.  
– Vous n’êtes pas Matt…  
Le second clone se redressait péniblement sur son matelas de fortune. Il ne voyait rien, mais fixait tout de même Ben comme si ses yeux fonctionnaient encore.  
– Vous n’êtes pas Ben, répéta-t-il.  
– Tu es plus perspicace que ton clone.  
– Mon frère. Armitage est mon frère.  
Sa voix était rocailleuse. Sans doute le manque d’eau.  
– Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ?  
Ben haussa les épaules. Il ne pensait pas trouver des clones ici, même s’ils se trouvaient à proximité d’un des centres. Il cherchait quelqu’un d’autre. D’ailleurs ça le faisait penser…  
Sans répondre à la question de l’aveugle, Ben ressortit. Le grand énervé était toujours assis par terre et le regarder avec un mélange de terreur de de haine. Cela lui allait très bien. Peut-être qu’il pourrait le garder un peu pour jouer avec.  
– Wedge ! Tu traînes ! hurla-t-il aux alentours.  
De l’autre côté de la voie de chemin de fer apparut alors une voiture, faite de brics et de brocs, crachant une épaisse fumée noire. L’engin s’arrêta et un homme de taille moyenne, un peu courbé, en sortit, armes à la main. Il s’avança en boitant. La mère de Ben lui avait raconté qu’il avait perdu sa jambe dans un des pires batailles entre les Rebelles et le Centre Premier. Les deux camps avaient eu beaucoup de mal à s’en remettre. Des histoires de bonne femme, pour Ben. Plus ou moins.  
– Arrête de gueuler, gamin. Qui sont ceux-là ?  
Wedge stoppa à côté du grand énervé, le considérant d’un œil curieux.   
– Il ne ressemble pas à ton oncle, pourtant.  
– Luke est mort depuis longtemps, Wedge. Mais ces deux-là, on en fait quoi ?  
Ce n’était pas que Ben n’aimait pas le vieil homme, non. Malgré ses radotages et son honneur mal placé. Mais Wedge était aussi son chaperon, la personne désigné pour surveiller ses faits et gestes dès qu’il mettait le pied hors du camp.  
– Si ta mère nous envoie le chercher, c’est qu’il est toujours bien vivant. Vous vous appelez comment ?  
La voix qu’il empruntait contenait toute la rancœur et toute la haine qu’il pouvait avoir pour les Centres et les Scientifiques. Wedge mit la pointe de son fusil sous le menton du grand énervé. Ben se surprit à trouver l’image extrêmement excitante pour un tas de raisons.  
– Je suis le Lieutenant Wedge Antilles, de l’armée rebelle. Qui. Es. Tu ?  
L’autre finit par lui répondre avec autant de hargne : – Général Hux Armitage.  
– Et celui qui est à l’intérieur en train de mourir ? demanda Ben, souriant en voyant le visage de Hux pâlir.  
– Réponds ! fit Wedge en repoussant Hux de son arme, manquant de l’étouffer en appuyant sur sa trachée.  
– Clan Techie. Mon frère.  
– Il n’a pas de grade ? Tous les clones supérieurs en ont un. Ne mens pas !  
– Je n’ai pas de grade…  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers la tente. Clan Techie se tenait là, debout sur des jambes tremblantes.  
– C’est la vérité.  
– Alors à quoi tu sers ? demanda Wedge. Les scientifiques ne gardent jamais des clones inutiles.  
Par jeu, Ben pénétra dans l’esprit des clones. L’énervé, Hux, voyait défiler dans son esprit toutes les fois où il avait du cacher son frère de Scientifiques trop curieux, et trop pressés de se débarrasser, effectivement, d’un être inutile.  
Quant à l’esprit de Clan Techie… Oh, voilà ce que son frère ne savait sans doute pas.  
– Les supérieurs de ton frère te passaient donc dessus ? Une manière comme une autre de payer ta survie.  
– Arrêtez de raconter des histoires !  
– Ferme-là !  
Ben leva la main pour envoyer de nouveau Hux à terre, mais Wedge l'arrêta d'un geste.  
– Inutile de s'énerver. Est-ce qu'ils ont des renseignements sur les centres ?  
Ben soupira : – Non. Ils ne savent même pas qu'ils existent, à part le leur.  
– Sur le clonage et les réserves d'ADN ?  
– Plus ou moins…  
Il fit un nouveau tour rapide dans l'esprit de Hux, qui était encore trop énervé pour lui faire barrage – son frère était beaucoup plus coriace que lui. Ce qu'il découvrit le fit sourire :  
– Oh, oui. Je crois que même la Reine Mère sera contente d'apprendre cela…  
Il tût bien entendu ce qu'il avait vu : un être avec son visage, le même, trait pour trait. Son propre clone…  
– Alors on les embarque. L'air sent l'électricité.  
Wedge pointa l'horizon sud du doigt. On y devinait une masse grise épaisse où des éclairs de lumière éclataient de façon anarchique. Une tempête.  
– Allez Tout le monde dans la voiture et au premier geste suspect, je tire.  
Malgré son caractère paternaliste et son obsession pour son oncle disparu, Ben aimait bien Wedge. Ils avaient le même sens de la diplomatie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> il y en a qui n'ont vraiment pas de chances, pendant que d'autres trouvent abri dans des lieux étranges...

– Attends ! Je ne peux pas aller par-là !  
La fille le poussait dans une direction, à l’opposé de là où il était venu. Matt ne pouvait pas, il avait déjà perdu assez de temps. Armitage... Techie risquait de mourir.  
– Une tempête se prépare. Suis-moi si tu ne veux pas mourir.  
Le premier son de sa voix le surprit presque plus que l’annonce qu’elle venait de faire. Reprenant ses esprits, Matt observa le ciel. Oui, tout au fond – du côté où se trouvaient Techie – il pouvait voir une vague se rapprocher d’eux.  
– Mes… Mes compagnons…  
– Ils devront se protéger seuls. Nous n’avons pas le temps de les rejoindre. Viens !  
Matt la suivit instinctivement, sans réelle motivation. Ses pensées le ramenaient constamment à Techie, seul, abandonné et aveugle au milieu d’une tempête… Il ne survivrait jamais. Bon sang, il avait été tellement sûr de pouvoir le protéger et il restait là, à monter dans une machine bizarre, bonne pour la casse et à jeter aux ordures. Et…  
– Il est pourri ce truc !  
– Il fonctionne très bien ! Viens par ici.  
La fille avait ôté son turban et ses lunettes de protection. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune qu’il ne l’avait pensé au premier abord. Pas plus de quinze ou seize ans, en année de Survivants, pas en années de clone bien entendu. S’il fallait compter à la façon des clones, elle ne serait sortie de son incubateur que depuis sept ou huit ans, pas plus.  
Le véhicule se constituait d’un espace vide où s’entassait des bouts de ferrailles et autres trouvailles de décharge, et d’un cockpit à l’avant.  
– Je n’ai pas assez d’énergie pour rentrer au temple, nous allons nous cacher là-bas.  
Elle désignait l’arrière du monde, ou du centre comme elle l’appelait, coincé à flanc de falaise, derrière les rangées de hangars fortifiés que Matt connaissait comme sa poche pour y avoir travaillé nuit et jour pendant des années.  
– Ce sont nos réservoirs, fit-il en s’asseyant à côté de la fille.  
– Je sais.  
Il secoua la tête.  
– Non, non, tu ne sais pas. Essaie de te faufiler au plus près des portes. Je te guide.  
– Ces portes sont infranchissables !  
– Oui. Mais je connais un moyen… Un moyen de récupérer de l’énergie en restant à l’extérieur. C’est pour les urgences. Oui, par là !  
Le véhicule brinquebalant roulait lentement vers les hangars. Sa lourdeur le rendait inattaquable par le vent et les intempéries mais son absence totale de rapidité jouait sur les nerfs de Matt. Il ne recommença à respirer que quand le véhicule se trouva en sécurité, à l’abri de la tempête, à proximité de la porte d’évacuation BB2.  
– Et maintenant ?  
– Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Il me faudrait une heure au moins.  
– Bon.  
La fille rabattit des auvents de métal sur les vitres du cockpit, ferma le circuit d’aération et se leva. Elle farfouilla dans le tas d’immondices à l’arrière avant d’en tirer deux sacs en plastique contenant ce que Matt reconnut comme étant des rations de… quelque chose de violet, visiblement comestible.  
– On mange ! De toute façon, on n’a que ça à faire en attendant de pouvoir sortir.  
– Et si les Survivants nous trouvent ?  
Elle haussa les épaules : – Ils sont trop occupés à se protéger de la tempête. Assieds-toi, Ben.  
Matt fronça les sourcils.  
– Je m’appelle Matt.  
Elle le regarda, surprise.  
– Oh ? Vraiment ? Je t’ai prise pour quelqu’un d’autre. C’est pour ça que je ne t’ai pas tué tout de suite. Moi, c’est Rey. Bienvenu chez moi !  
– Qui est Ben ?  
Matt, soudain mal à l’aise, préféra commencer à trier les objets qu’il trouvait à terre plutôt que de s’asseoir.  
Rey étouffa un soupir : – Un sac à emmerdes, si tu veux mon avis.  
Au moins elle n’allait pas le tuer tout de suite. C’était déjà ça…

 

***

 

Phasma n’avait pas d’humour. Elle n’avait pas été programmée pour ça. Elle ne saisissait donc pas toute l’ironie de la situation. Elle avait juste envie de récupérer son blaster et de tuer à peu près tout le monde autour d’elle.  
Tout.  
Le.  
Monde.  
Parce que voilà, ils se trouvaient à genoux, mains sur la tête, menacés par une dizaine d’hommes et de femmes armés jusqu’aux dents. La scène se répétait et Phasma commençait à en avoir assez. Elle était un soldat, le meilleur de sa génération, et à la moindre occasion…  
– Alors, Solo, on s’amuse à prendre le Kanjiklub en traître ? Cela ne m’étonne pas de toi.  
Au moins, elle pouvait maintenant voir à quoi ressemblait Han Solo, puisqu’il avait été débarrassé de son masque. Il avait l’air… plus vieux et empâté que ce qu’elle avait imaginé au premier abord. Quelle déception !  
– Je te le répète, Anji, je n’ai rien à voir avec l’attaque de ce camp. Je n’étais même pas là !  
– Ton nom a pourtant été prononcé…  
– Moi j’étais là !  
Phasma leva les yeux au ciel. Mais peut-être que l’intervention de Finn lui permettrait de retourner la situation. Et en effet, les Survivants se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers lui. Du coup de l’œil, Phasma jaugea ses compagnons d’infortune. Chewie était sur le qui-vive, l’air de rien. Cela se voyait à la façon dont les muscles de ses bras étaient bandés, et pas uniquement à cause de la façon dont il les tenait au-dessus de sa tête. Il était prêt à sauter lui aussi.   
Elle voyait mal Lando, à l’autre bout de la rangée, après Han, Chewie et Finn. Ces gars étaient des Survivants eux aussi, des mercenaires ; elle devait leur faire confiance, un minimum. Eux non plus n’avaient pas envie de rester dehors sans nourriture ni protection, à la merci du premier vautour qui passerait ou, pire, d’une meute de chiens.  
– Que dis-tu ?  
Finn continuait à parler :  
– Nous étions là, nous avons assisté à la scène. Monsieur Solo n’était pas là, ce n’est pas lui qui vous a attaqué, je l’ai vu ! Ou plutôt non, je n’ai pas vu monsieur Solo ici présent, mais quelqu’un d’autre !  
– Ah oui, et qui donc, décris-le moi…  
Finn suait à grosses gouttes.  
Un des mercenaires se rapprocha sans le voir de Phasma, un poignard négligemment accroché à la ceinture. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer. Les rouvrit.  
– Un mec grand, costaud, tout en noir…   
– Hm…  
Oui Finn, reste dans les généralités. Le poignard n’était plus qu’à quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa main.  
– C’est Ben.  
Han Solo vint aider le jeune soldat.  
– C’est Ben, mon fils. Ben Solo.  
– Tu voles en famille maintenant ?  
– Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis des semaines. Mais il n’y a qu’un seul autre Solo au monde, et c’est lui. Vraiment…  
Les autres n’avaient pas l’air très convaincu mais peu important.  
Phasma sauta sur ses pieds et saisit le poignard tout en attrapant de son autre bras son propriétaire par la nuque. Elle pointa aussitôt le bout de l’arme sur la carotide de son otage.  
A quelques mètres d’ailles, profitant de la surprise, Chewie avait déjà assommé un autre mercenaire et en menaçait deux autres avec deux blasters – bon sang qu’il était rapide…   
Les trois autres mirent plus de temps à réagir, mais furent quand même plus rapide que les membres du Kanjiklub.   
– Bon, maintenant, c’est moi qui commande, fit Phasma, qui en avait ras-le-bol de devoir écouter des mecs déblatérer devant elle. Au premier mauvais geste, je le tue.  
Un des mercenaires rigola et fit un pas vers elle. Le poignard s’enfonça dans le cou de son prisonnier, délivrant une gerbe de sang autour d’eux. Phasma récupéra son blaster avant de laisser le corps glisser à terre. Puis elle tira sur celui qui avait osé s’avancer, ne prenant même pas la peine de juste le blesser.  
– Est-ce que tout le monde va m’écouter maintenant ? Si vous bougez, vous mourez. Maintenant, vous n’êtes pas venus ici à pieds. Alors l’un de vous va nous conduire à votre véhicule et nous laisser partir.  
Finn, qui n’avait pas réussi à récupérer d’arme, forcément, se mit à attacher les mercenaires encore vivants les uns aux autres, sous les instructions de Solo. Seule une restait libre de ses mouvements.   
– Et vous allez nous laisser comme ça ?  
– Si elle arrive à nous conduire assez vite à vos véhicules, elle pourra revenir vous libérer avant la tempête…  
– La tempête ?  
Phasma tendit le bras vers l’horizon. Elle n’avait rien de plus à dire. La jeune mercenaire allait leur obéir au doigt et à l’œil, et plus vite que ça en plus.

 

***

 

Les positions étaient maintenant inversées. Armitage était allongé sur une banquette défoncée, la tête sur les genoux de son frère. Ce dernier lui avait offert un peu d’eau et lui passait un chiffon humide sur l’œil, juste là où Ben Solo lui avait envoyé son poing « pour faire bonne mesure ».  
Parce qu’Armitage avait mis un peu trop longtemps à se relever.  
Ils empruntaient une piste située à quelques dizaines de mètres de la voie ferrée. Elle était chaotique, et à chaque caillou ou nid de poule, Armitage manquait de rouler aux pieds de Techie. Ce qui n’empêchait pas Ben de conduire comme un fou, comme s’il souhaitait aller plus vite que la tempête. Au bout de quelques minutes, Armitage se rendit compte que c’était exactement ce qu’il était en train de faire.  
Le vieux Wedge était assis à l’avant, mais tourné vers eux, son arme toujours en position de tir.  
– On ne peut pas vous faire grand-chose, remarqua Armitage.  
– J’ai connu assez de clonards pour ne pas me laisser avoir comme ça.  
Armitage soupira et tourna la tête. Il avait la migraine et mal partout. Et surtout, une immense vague de fatigue le submergeait.   
– C’est parce qu’on n’a plus de choix à faire, fit Techie dans un murmure, comme s’il lisait ses pensées. Tu te laisses porter, alors tout le stress que tu affrontais s’en va.  
– Si c’était aussi facile que ça.  
Techie lui répondit par un sourire triste. Ces yeux n’avaient pas dégonflé. Il avait refusé de les recouvrir d’eau comme lui avait suggéré Armitage. Les Survivants ne leur avaient cédé qu’une demie gourde.  
– A quoi tu penses ?  
Techie baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux retombèrent sur son visage, le cachant à la vue des autres, mais Armitage le voyait encore.  
– Ce qu’il a vu… Ce qu’il a dit…  
– Ce ne sont que des mensonges !  
Tous deux savaient que c’était faux, mais Techie se mura dans le silence et Armitage en fit de même.  
Ils n’entendaient plus que les bruits de la voiture et les bourrasques de vent qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.  
– On va arriver en Zone Neutre, les informa Wedge au bout d’un temps indéfini. On va s’arrêter, protéger la voiture et se reposer.  
Son blaster se porta sur Armitage, le visant juste entre les deux yeux : – Pas une seule esbroufe, c’est compris ? Sinon je tire.  
– Et ne comptez pas trouver de l’aide ici, rajouta Ben en prenant un virage brusque.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, l’engin se retrouva dans un ravin. Ici pas de vent. Le silence, bien que relatif, se fit assourdissant. Armitage se releva pour observer l’extérieur. Il n’y avait que de la roche, rouge et sèche. Et puis, il commença à distinguer des structures, un poste de guet sur lequel il devina deux silhouettes. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cela ?  
– Ici, tout le monde hait les Scientifiques, finit Ben.  
Il s’arrêta devant l’entrée d’une grotte où se trouvait un autre engin, plus massif encore, rouillé comme jamais, encore plus rouge et noir que les pierres autour d’eux.  
– Allez, tout le monde dehors !  
Armitage et Techie se soutinrent l’un l’autre en sortant du véhicule. Ils portaient encore les uniformes du monde. Wedge leur lança à chacun de grands ponchos grisâtres.  
– Mettez ça, et surtout pas de surprise.  
– Bienvenue à Mos Eisley…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mos Eisley, deux Survivants et des clones perdus...

Ben adorait ce genre d’endroits. Bon, il ne connaissait que celui-ci en même temps, mais cela le changeait du camp de la Reine Mère. Wedge – et son autre oncle, Lando – lui avait expliqué il y a fort longtemps que Mos Eisley était une exception au milieu d’un monde terriblement anarchique, un endroit où les Survivants ne passaient pas leur temps à s’entretuer. Ils se volaient, se battaient, se violaient aussi, mais ils n’allaient pas jusqu’au meurtre.  
Du moins pas tout le temps, et les rixes restaient, officiellement, individuelles et n’engageaient pas des clans entiers.  
Mos Eisley avait un moment concurrencé avec un autre endroit du même type, avant que ce dernier ne s’effondre suite à l’assassinat, par la Reine Mère elle-même, de son chef, le puissant Jabba. Le clan Hutt avait périclité, et Mos Eisley avait empoché la mise. Cela s’était passé bien avant la naissance de Ben.  
La première fois qu’il était venu ici, cela avait été dans les bras de Luke, juste après… l’événement. Et il avait alors déjà goûté à la liberté très machiste du lieu. Même son oncle Luke – le premier en fait, et le seul véritable finalement – avait paru plus détendu ici que dans le camp de la Reine Mère. Et si le souvenir de Luke ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça, Ben pénétra dans la salle principale de l’abri avec une certaine joie emprunte de nostalgie.  
L’endroit, creusé dans la roche, présentait un dôme bas, au milieu duquel trônait un bar. Inutile de demander d’où venait l’alcool servi ici : trafic avec certains centres de Scientifiques, productions sous-terraines, vol de marchandise… Tout passait, tout arrivait, tout repartait.  
Même la Reine Mère en était consciente : « Des endroits comme Mos Eisley ne devraient pas exister dans une société parfaite, mais ici, ils nous aident à survivre. »  
– Wedge, pourquoi je pense à ma mère quand je viens ici ? demanda-t-il en lorgnant du côté d’une danseuse à moitié nue.  
Wedge éclata de rire : – Si tu l’avais connue plus jeune…  
– T’es écœurant…  
– Vas nous chercher à boire plutôt.  
Ben obtempéra, s’approchant du bar avec prudence. Le lieu était plus rempli que d’habitude, sans doute à cause de la tempête qui devait maintenant battre son plein dans le désert. Peut-être seraient-ils obligés de prendre une chambre. Rester ici, à découvert, avec deux clonards, ce n’était pas très prudent.  
Un barman patibulaire lui servit deux verres de rhum aux champignons et une bouteille scellée d’eau visqueuse. Cela ferait l’affaire. Wedge disposait d’une ardoise ici, régulièrement remboursée à coup de réparation d’armes, de trafic de peau et autres malversations dont la Reine Mère n’était pas au courant.  
Ses trois compagnons s’étaient installés dans un coin obscur de la salle, dans un renfoncement du mur. Les deux clonards, cachés sous leurs capuches, se trouvaient le plus éloigné possible de la foule, dans l’obscurité. Ben posa la bouteille devant eux, et servit à Wedge son verre de rhum.  
– Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ?  
C’est le clonard malade qui était en train de boire à longues gorgées, et l’autre qui leur parlait.  
– Vous êtes des Survivants, des barbares. Vous tuez les Scientifiques comme nous, continua-t-il, avec autant d’incompréhension que de colère.  
Wedge haussa les épaules : – Notre cheffe ne veut pas que nous fassions d’écart pendant nos excursions. Et nous avons besoin de vos informations aussi.  
– Lesquelles ?  
– Nous en parlerons plus tard. Profitez plutôt du spectacle.  
Sur une petite scène venaient de s’installer un couple. Un garçon et une fille, grands, minces, éthérés. Des clones aussi, certainement. Et qui payaient leur survie en dansant devant des mercenaires en mal de chair.  
Ben se désintéressa très vite de leur spectacle scabreux. Il observa leurs otages.   
Armitage Hux, le fameux « général », sans doute à peine plus jeune, ou plus vieux, que lui-même. C’était toujours difficile à savoir avec les clones. Il se tenait très droit et avait – quand avait-il eu le temps – remis ses cheveux en place, laissant voir des yeux très bleus, presque blancs. Et il regardait droit devant lui, les lèvres pincées. Ben avait envie de lui faire ravaler sa froideur et son détachement. Il ne savait pas par quel moyen vu que le coup de poing n’avait visiblement pas fonctionné. Peut-être avec une méthode moins classique. Ses pensées vinrent vers le danseur, puis vers Hux. Enlevez-lui son uniforme de clonard et il resterait quoi ? Un corps assez blanc et parfait pour venir quérir une pitance dans un lieu aussi malfamé que Mos Eisley ?  
Ben secoua la tête et finit son verre d’alcool fort.  
Il se concentra sur Clan Techie. Ici, dans une atmosphère plus humide et plus protégé, il avait pu rouvrir les yeux. Le contraste entre l’iris bleu et la cicatrice rouge lui donnait un air malsain. Il se tenait plus recroquevillé que son frère, ses longues mains fragiles tenaient la bouteille d’eau avec une grâce qui ne s’apprenait pas du jour au lendemain.  
– On va prendre une chambre.  
Trop absorbé par le spectacle, Wedge ne répondit pas. Ben se leva et alla vers l’arrière de la salle, à une porte où se tenait une femme d’une tête plus grande que lui, ce qui relevait de l’exploit.  
Dix minutes plus tard, les clonards entraient dans une pièce privée, meublée d’une large paillasse et d’un unique fauteuil. Ben en prit aussitôt possession.  
– Allez, nettoyez-vous. Je ne voudrais pas que ma mère voit arriver des clochards chez elle. Elle n’apprécierait pas.  
– Vous avez un faible pour les clones, monsieur Solo ?  
La voix fluette de Techie se fit entendre. Hux lui était pâle comme la mort. Ben fronça les sourcils. Techie s’approcha de lui, laissant tomber son manteau sur le sol. Ce que Ben avait prit pour un uniforme lorsqu’il les avait trouvés, était en fait une espèce de pyjama recouvert d’une simple veste.  
Techie se baissa et ôta ses bottes, se retrouvant pieds nus devant lui. Ben se redressa, commençant à se sentir mal à l’aise. Ils n’étaient pas censés réagir comme ça. Il leva la main.  
Techie l’arrêta d’un geste : – Non. La surprise est meilleure si vous ne regardez pas dans ma tête, monsieur Solo.  
– Techie…  
Hux voulut s’approcher pour arrêter son frère, mais celui-ci continua. La veste rejoint les bottes et le manteau, puis le haut du pyjama, révélant un torse pâle d’où ressortaient quelques grains de beauté. Ben ne savait pas s’il avait envie de le toucher ou de fuir le plus loin possible.  
D’un coup, Techie plongea sur lui et approcha son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Ses bras le tenaient prisonnier sur son siège. Ses yeux passèrent du séducteur à la froideur que Ben avait déjà vu dans le regard de Hux.  
– Vous savez que des dizaines d’hommes et de femmes ont déjà utilisé mon corps et que je suis ici, toujours là, bien vivant, alors qu’eux sont morts. Et vous pensez vraiment que votre petite démonstration de pouvoir va me faire plier, monsieur Solo ?  
Et il se releva. Le danger qui émanait de lui quelques secondes plus tôt disparut et revint le clone frêle et timide du début.  
– Merci pour votre générosité. Je vais me laver.  
Il emprunta un passage fermé d’une lourde toile de jute et on entendit rapidement le son du savon sec sur sa peau. Ben ne s’en remettait toujours pas. De son côté, Hux n’avait pas l’air en meilleure forme mais se remit d’aplomb bien plus vite.  
Et il commença lui aussi à se déshabiller, mais sans la sensualité violente de Techie. Non. Ben avait l'impression qu'on le forçait à ôter ses vêtements – ce qui était plus ou moins vrai. Ceci dit, cela avait l'air bien moins excitant que ce que Ben avait imaginé, et il se trouva de nouveau extrêmement gêné par les clones, à tel point qu'il finit par se lever et quitter la pièce pour monter la garde devant la porte de la chambre.  
Une fois seul, assis par terre dans le couloir sombre, il ferma les yeux, respira à fond, appliquant les techniques d'apaisement que lui avait enseigné sa mère des années plus tôt. Il ne le faisait pas souvent, mais maintenant ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être viré de Mos Eisley pour destruction de mobilier ou pire. Ils ne survivraient pas à l'extérieur.  
Il lui fallait être patient.

 

***

 

– Il est parti ?  
La voix de Techie se fit entendre depuis le renfoncement qui faisait office de salle de bain.  
Armitage laissa ses épaules retomber. Ils avaient réussi à s’octroyer quelques minutes de tranquillité et de solitude. Et il avait juste envie de s’effondrer sur le lit et dormir tout son soul. Les dernières vingt-six heures n’avaient vraiment pas été de tout repos. Armitage finit par couper la poire en deux et s’assit lourdement sur le fauteuil que Ben venait de quitter.  
Techie passa le nez dans l’ouverture. Voyant que son frère était seul dans la pièce, il le rejoignit et prit place en tailleur sur le matelas. Sa peau rougie par le soleil et les réactions allergiques était encore couvertes de larges taches rouges, presque noires au niveau de ses épaules et sur les joues. Ses yeux, entre les arcades sourcilières et le haut de ses joues semblaient secs, l’irritation fiévreuse ayant laissé place à des minuscules bout de peau morte que, visiblement, Techie avait beaucoup de mal à ignorer. Il gardait les mains fermement aplaties sur le sol.  
– Tu n’as pas de questions à me poser ?  
Bien entendu qu’il en avait… Mais Armitage ne se sentait pas de passer Techie à l’interrogatoire maintenant. Sans doute jamais d’ailleurs. Sauf peut-être pour une seule chose.  
– Le technicien, Matt… Quelles sont tes relations avec lui ?  
Si Armitage n’avait pas aussi bien connu son frère – malgré les cachotteries qu’il lui avait faites – il n’aurait sans doute pas remarqué son sang monter au visage. Et son regard se baisser. Armitage, se méprenant sur cette soudaine timidité, se pencha vers Techie.  
– Il a abusé de toi ?  
Techie se redressa aussitôt : – Non ! Jamais !  
Puis il sembla se dégonfler, se recroquevillent sur lui-même.  
– C’est le seul à qui j’aurai bien offert mon corps sans aucune contrepartie. Mais… Mais je ne faisais que le croiser, de temps en temps. Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de vraiment discuter avec lui. J’avais peur que les Scientifiques commencent à le menacer lui en plus de toi.  
Armitage leva un sourcil : – Me menacer ? Mais j’ai toujours été excellemment bien noté ! J’étais fait pour devenir un grand officier. J’ai même le grade de général !  
Techie se mordit la lèvre, pris d’une intense réflexion.  
– Tu les énervais et je crois que tu leur faisais un peu peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais… Ils nous traitaient de… De… De « raclure de tube à essai », ou de « paquets oubliés ». Ou aussi… Attends je ne me souviens plus du nom…  
Armitage était sur le point d’exploser. Qui avaient été assez cruel pour injurier son frère de cette façon ? Certes, ils étaient sans doute tous morts mais il aurait été capable d’aller les ressusciter pour pouvoir les tuer à nouveau.  
– Quelque chose comme « poubelle du premier ordre »… Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais cela n’avait pas l’air d’être très gentil.  
Techie remonta ses genoux et prit ses jambes dans ses bras, son esprit s’éloignant des souvenirs du centre.  
– Tu crois qu’il est mort lui-aussi ?  
– Qui ça ?  
– Matt…  
Armitage haussa les épaules. La question lui importait peu, ce qui le troublait depuis leur enlèvement…  
– Tu crois que ce Ben Solo est aussi un clone ? Il lui ressemble quand même beaucoup.  
Techie secoua la tête de façon véhémente : – Jamais ! Ils n’ont rien à voir l’un avec l’autre !

 

***

 

Wedge décolla son oreille de la porte de la chambre, perplexe.  
Ben le regardait, les bras croisés. L’officier rebelle lui fit signe de garder le silence et le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Que de simagrées pour deux otages aussi peu intéressants !  
– Je crois qu’ils font partie du First Order, mais qu’ils ne le savent pas… fit-il alors qu’ils revenaient s’installer au bar après avoir payé – grassement – quelqu’un pour surveiller les clones.   
A ces mots, Ben écarquilla les yeux.  
– Mais comment des clones du First Order se retrouveraient dans un centre aussi petit que celui où ils étaient ?  
Wedge ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
Ben Solo laissa alors son imagination vagabonder. Le First Order… Une réminiscence des premiers Scientifiques, le centre le plus puissant et le plus imprenable encore existant. Les autres centres de clonards n’étaient que des pâles copies à côté. Pour beaucoup de Survivants, le First Order n’était qu’une légende, un mythe destiné à faire peur aux enfants. Ben savait que c’était faux, que cet endroit existait vraiment, même s’il ne l’avait jamais vu.  
La seule personne qu’il connaissait et qui avait pénétré dans ce lieu mythique était son oncle, Luke, mais le vieil homme n’avait jamais été enclin à beaucoup s’épancher, sauf quand il était saoul, et l’alcool ne se trouvait pas si facilement que ça hors de Mos Eisley.  
– Ta mère sera très contente de les rencontrer.  
– Elle ne voudra jamais les interroger de la bonne manière, fit Ben. Je… Je pourrai le faire ici, non ? Il nous reste une dizaine d’heures avant de repartir.  
Wedge parut y réfléchir sérieusement, mais finit pas secouer la tête.  
– Trop dangereux. Et je ne te sens pas spécialement stable avec eux.  
Une manière polie de dire que Ben avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler devant les rouquins. On pouvait mettre ça sur le manque de relations physiques. D’ailleurs Wedge sortit un petit sac rempli d’herbe séchée, hautement hallucinogène, de la poche de sa veste et la posa devant Ben.  
– Va te vider un peu les bourses et reviens plus calme. On a encore beaucoup d’heures de route devant nous.  
Wedge offrait avec largesse ce genre de loisirs à son filleul, mais lui, Ben ne l’avait jamais vu avec quelqu’un, officiellement ou non. Il était tellement obsédé par Luke que cela en devenait risible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma en découvre un peu plus sur les mercenaires Han Solo, Chewie et surtout Lando.  
> Un marché est proposé mais est-elle prête à l'accepter ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà le sixième chapitre et je ne suis qu'au début de l'histoire !  
> Merci beaucoup pour les retours enthousiastes, ils m'aident vraiment à avancer.  
> Ce chapitre est dédié à Phasma et Lando, les personnages les plus cools qui existent <3

– Je savais qu’ils l’avaient volé…  
Finn suivait le groupe en traînant des pieds. Une vague migraine lui tapait sur le crâne et il n’avait qu’une seule envie : s’allonger et dormir pendant au moins quarante-huit heures. N’importe où. Et le véhicule dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer paraissait assez large pour le satisfaire sur ce point-là.  
Le chef d’équipe, Han Solo, regardait autour de lui d’un air satisfait.  
– Ils n’ont même pas eu le temps de l’abimer…  
Lando renvoya la jeune mercenaire vers ses congénères et ferma la porte. Celle-ci grinça avant de se verrouiller avec un grand « clonc ».  
– Tu n’as jamais récupéré le Faucon aussi vite, fit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. A peine trois ou quatre heures.  
Chewie émit un grognement contrarié auquel Han répondit aussitôt : – Mais non ils n’ont pas eu le temps de siphonner notre énergie. On va vérifier…  
Finn se trouva un banc à moitié recouvert de couvertures et de toiles. Une nausée lui montait des entrailles, insupportable, et il sentit une immense fatigue l’envahir. Sa vue se faisait aussi floue. En se concentrant, il pouvait encore distinguer Han au poste de commande, lançant un poing victorieux – le véhicule pouvait bien se mouvoir –, Chewie à ses côté, en train de faire quelques réglages, Lando les bras croisés derrière eux. Aucun ne paraissait leur accorder la moindre attention.  
Une paire de jambes lui bloqua soudain la vue.  
– De quand date ta dernière dose ?  
La voix de Phasma lui parvint étouffée, comme venant d’une autre pièce. Finn respira à fond, tentant de calmer ses nerfs.  
– Dix heures avant la mission.  
– Ce n’est pas normal. Les non spécialistes reçoivent une dose juste avant le départ.  
– J’ai du remplacer… Il était malade et…  
Une main moite se posa sur son front. Il se rendit compte alors qu’il était glacé.  
– Tu es en manque. Avec le retard… Tu aurais dû passer en salle de récupération il y a plus de six heures maintenant.  
Phasma s’accroupit face à lui. Ainsi, elle était à peine plus petite que lui. Débarrassée de son casque et de ses lunettes de protection, le capitaine laissait voir un visage très pâle, diaphane, un contraste saisissant avec sa stature militaire.  
– Tes pupilles sont trop dilatées. Et tu risques d’avoir quelques trous de mémoire d’ici quelques temps. Tu penses que tu peux boire ?  
L’idée même d’ingérer quoique ce soit lui était insupportable. Phasma soupira.  
– Allonge-toi, serre-toi le plus possible dans une couverture pour calmer son système nerveux. Ces gugusses doivent bien avoir un abri quelque part.  
A ce moment, le véhicule émit un vrombissement extraordinaire et le sol se mit à bouger. Il fallut quelques longues secondes avant que l’engin se mette enfin à se mouvoir. Finn ferma les yeux.  
Il allait y arriver. Une petite crise comme ça, ce n’est pas ça qui allait le tuer, n’est-ce pas ?

 

***

 

Phasma attendit que Finn soit installé le plus confortablement possible pour se relever.  
Derrière elle, Lando l'observait silencieusement, les bras croisés.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre ami ?  
– Ce n'est pas mon ami.  
– En tout cas il n'a pas l'air en forme.  
Un soubresaut du Faucon les fit tous deux tanguer. Lando se déplaça avec aisance dans un espace qu'il connaissait bien. Phasma le suivit, elle essayait de s'habituer aux mouvements du véhicule. Elle ne se souvenait pas être déjà montée dans un tel engin. Ou peut-être une fois, très longtemps auparavant. Certes, les soldats Scientifiques attrapaient de temps et temps les engins des Survivants, mais ils s'empressaient de les démonter et d'en garder les pièces les plus précieuses. Pour leur monde. Pour le centre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller loin, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se mouvoir aussi vite. Ils n'avaient pas…  
Cela manquait de logique dans l'esprit militaire de Phasma, mais un nouvel écart la fit basculer et elle dut se tenir à la paroi, perdant le fil de sa réflexion. Finalement elle put s'asseoir face à Lando.   
Cet homme l'interrogeait.  
– Vous avez travaillé avec notre monde, dit-elle sans plus de préambule.  
– N'est-ce pas moi qui ait posé une question en premier ?   
Sa voix, bien que légère et détachée, comportait un soupçon de danger. Phasma ne voulait pas se sentir déstabilisée par un tel individu, mais… Son regard se porta vers la silhouette de Finn. Il n'avait pas eu sa dose à temps, et le temps commençait à s'écouler où elle non plus, n'arriverait plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Ou elle pourrait être sujette à des hallucinations, des comportements dangereux. C'est ce que disaient les Scientifiques. Toujours, toujours purifier son corps et son esprit, surtout après une sortie au dehors, toujours après un comportement jugé déplacé.  
– Ce sont les lavages de cerveaux, non ?  
Les mots de Lando la surprirent. Elle préféra garder le silence, ne sachant que répondre. L'homme s'adossa plus confortablement sur sa banquette.  
– Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, il y a quelques années, quand je faisais encore des affaires avec certains centres, dont le vôtre. Vous étiez une toute jeune soldate à ce moment-là. Vous ne vous en souvenez plus ?  
Il attendait une réponse. La curiosité de Phasma et les parcelles noires de son cerveau, le disputait à la prudence inculquée depuis sa naissance : ne jamais faire confiance aux Survivants.  
Le silence s'étira.  
– Je sais ce qu'ils utilisaient pour vous droguer. J'étais leur principal fournisseur.  
– Pourquoi vous nous aideriez ? Je ne crois pas à la bonté des Survivants…  
– Et vous avez raison. Mais avez-vous le choix ? Il va mourir, et vous aussi. De plus… Je ne fais pas preuve de bonté : si nous vous aidons, il y aura un prix à payer.  
Phasma ne voulait pas répondre immédiatement. La précipitation n’amenait souvent rien de bon. Et elle n’était pas seule à pouvoir prendre une décision qui entraînerait des conséquences également pour Finn. Certes, elle était sa supérieure, que ce soit militairement ou même au sein du monde des Scientifiques. Elle était plus âgée, de meilleure condition physique et intellectuelle… Mais d’un autre côté, ils n’étaient plus vraiment militaire, et se trouvaient peut-être être les derniers membres du monde encore en vie.  
Un bruit sourd résonna dans le Faucon.  
Phasma leva les yeux, les sourcils froncés.  
– C’est une bourrasque de vent. Peut-être un rideau de pierre. Nous sommes en plein dans la tempête, expliqua Lando.  
– Et vous continuez ?  
Cela lui paraissait peu raisonnable. Lando ne lui répondit pas et se releva pour rejoindre le cockpit. Phasma se retrouva seule avec ses pensées. Elle ferma les yeux.  
Leur situation n’était pas encore désespérée mais elle aurait pu être également meilleure.  
Finn souffrait de fièvre et de manque. En menaçant Lando, elle pourrait récupérer de la drogue, pour lui et pour elle-même. Mais le jeune soldat avait aussi subi, à sa connaissance, plus de… rééducation qu’elle. Quelles seraient les conséquences sur son cerveau s’il ne voyait pas un Scientifiques dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures ? Se retrouverait-elle la seule de son espèce ?  
Phasma rejeta cette idée. D’abord parce que malgré son statut inférieur, Finn, elle le savait, était bien plus résistant que cela.  
Ensuite parce qu’elle se débrouillerait, de quelque façon que ce soit, de leur trouver une solution rapide.  
Enfin parce qu’ils avaient parlé de plusieurs centres et qu’ils ne leur avaient pas menti. Ils ne savaient même pas à quel point les clones pouvaient être dans l’ignorance de leur propre situation.  
Phasma fouilla dans sa mémoire, partielle et constellée de trous noirs intrigants. Ces bouts de pensées que, d’après Lando, ont lui avait ôtés. Un profond sentiment naquit à ce moment-là en son for intérieur. Quelque chose qu’elle ne connaissait pas, qu’elle n’avait jamais expérimenté.  
Elle, Capitaine Phasma, était née pour servir les Scientifiques, pour obéir, pour survivre dans le monde des Survivants et ramener tout ce qu’elle trouvait au centre. Pour aider ses congénères. Pour maintenir le centre en vie.  
Mais se souvenait-elle de sa sortie de l’incubateur, petite fille au physique déjà de géante ? Oui, bien entendu, mais les tests médicaux que tous les nouveaux clones passaient, elle n’en avait plus mémoire. Même pas un flou artistique. Rien. S’était-il passé quelque chose à ce moment-là qu’il valait mieux effacer ?  
Son premier entraînement ? Oui.  
Sa première sortie ? Non.  
Tout avait pris l’aspect de l’habitude quasi immédiatement.  
Se protéger, sortir, chasser, démonter, tuer, prélever, revenir, passer en salle de décontamination, dormir.  
Recommencer.  
Et voir sa vie être constellée de trous, d’ablations aussi terribles qu’invisibles.  
Phasma rouvrit les yeux.  
Elle allait trouver ces autres centres de Scientifiques. Elle allait voir s’ils fonctionnaient de la même façon. Et elle en prendrait le commandement.  
Ce serait difficile sans un clone d’officier, quelqu’un de plus stratège et de plus froid et distant et objectif qu’elle, mais elle y arriverait.  
Quel était ce sentiment ?  
– Je suis terriblement en colère…  
– Capitaine ?  
Finn la regardait avec curiosité. Son teint était pâle et gris. Il suait à grosses gouttes.  
– Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois que tu es passé en rééducation soldat ?  
Surpris d’une telle question, Finn secoua la tête.  
– De ta première salle de décontamination après ta première sortie ?  
Même réponse muette.  
– De quoi te souviens-tu ?  
Le jeune homme se redressa, trouvant une position assise sur sa banquette. Oui, il était bien plus coriace que ce qu’il en avait l’air.  
– Se lever, se préparer, balayer, la cantine, nettoyer, dormir. Et… Ecouter les paroles des supérieurs, accepter les ordres.  
– Tu t’es révolté lorsqu’on t’a assigné aux sorties extérieurs, n’est-ce pas ?  
Ca, elle s’en souvenait. Mais Finn secoua à nouveau la tête.  
– Non, je n’ai jamais discuté les missions.  
Elle se leva d’un coup, lui intimant l’ordre de rester assis.  
Colère, contre les Scientifiques et contre elle-même peut-être.  
En trois pas, elle était à l’entrée du cockpit. La vitre donnant sur l’extérieure était recouverte de plusieurs plaques de métal. Chewie, sur le siège principal, avait la tête coincée dans une espèce de périscope lui donnant une vue limitée de l’extérieur, et il guidait ainsi Han Solo au milieu de la tempête. Et ils avançaient, mètres après mètres comme elle pouvait le voir sur le radar de la console.  
– On devrait arriver au camp d’ici une dizaine d’heures, si Chewie tient la route sans dormir.  
Grognement du concerné et claquement de doigts.  
Lando se pencha et saisit au sol une bouteille fumante qu’il tendit au pilote. Une odeur épicée très forte en sortait. Chewie l’avala d’un coup. Phasma se rendit compte qu’elle avait extrêmement faim.  
– J’accepte, dit-elle.  
Han et Lando se tournèrent vers elle. Le premier retourna immédiatement à son affaire non sans faire un commentaire ironique sur son compagnon : – Tu ne perds pas de temps Lando, quand même.  
Ce dernier sourit.  
– Votre centre est détruit et avec ça, ma principale source de revenus. Et comme seuls les clones peuvent entrer en contact avec d’autres clones sans risquer de se faire tuer dans les cinq premières minutes de conversation…  
– Vous voulez m’utiliser pour négocier un contrat avec un autre centre ?  
– Et en échange…  
Il sortit une minuscule fiole de la poche de son manteau. Un liquide bleu brillant y était contenu.  
– Une gorgée de ça, et votre ami sera en bien meilleure forme.  
– Cela aura un effet sur sa mémoire ?  
– Non. Juste sur son métabolisme de clone. Mais juste une gorgée, sinon il risque de faire une overdose.  
Elle voulut lui prendre la fiole des mains. Lando la reprit vers lui.  
– D’abord…  
Phasma soupira.  
– J’accepte.

 

***

 

Un liquide glacé et sirupeux coula dans la bouche de Finn alors qu’il s’était rendormi.  
Aussitôt il sentit son corps s’alléger et son esprit se calmer. Une douce torpeur l’envahit avant qu’il ne rouvre les yeux.  
Phasma était penché sur lui, une petite bouteille à la main.  
– Bon, j’ai négocié notre survie. Maintenant, il va falloir faire exactement ce que je te dis.  
– D’accord.  
– Bien. On va se trouver un autre centre de Scientifiques et s’y faire accepter. Retrouver un chez nous.  
Finn n’eut pas la force de lui dire qu’il n’avait pas du tout, mais pas du tout envie de retrouver les espaces nus et froids d’un centre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tempête est finie, les nerds en mécanique partent à la recherche de Hux et Techie <3

La tempête avait duré près de onze heures.  
Onze heures pendant lesquels ils avaient entièrement réparé, rangé et quasi re-décoré le véhicule de Rey. Matt était même très fier du nouveau système de radar et de localisation qu’il avait réussi à installer, utilisant des bouts de matériels trouvés dans le dépotoir à l’arrière et ajouté au système primaire qu’utilisait la jeune fille.  
Celle-ci n’avait eu rien à redire, et en avait profité pour refaire à neuf l’accélérateur et nettoyer entièrement les pistons et la partie du moteur accessible depuis l’intérieur de la cabine.  
– Avec ça, on sera au temple en moins de deux !  
Matt n’avait rien répondu. Il était encore certain qu’Armitage et Techie avaient survécu, d’une façon ou d’une autre, à la tempête. Il pourrait toujours lui demander de faire un détour par leur camp improvisé. Ils n’en étaient pas si loin après tout.  
Une fois le vent calmé, il avait enfilé une combinaison un peu trop petite pour lui et escaladé les dix mètres de murs le séparant du pavé de commande de la bouche d’alimentation d’urgence. Restait à espérer qu’il fonctionnait encore et que tout se passerait bien. Il n’aurait servi à rien de réparer aussi bien le véhicule si c’était pour surcharger le moteur et finir avec une bête panne.  
Du haut de son perchoir, il avait une vue sur l’entièreté du centre et une bonne partie du désert autour. Le sable avait presque recouvert une partie de la structure, au niveau des laboratoires, là où avait eu lieu la première explosion. Les Survivants, s’ils étaient encore à l’intérieur, mettraient sans doute plusieurs heures à pouvoir ressortir. Les systèmes d’ouverture des autres accès devaient tous être en panne, et pour qui ne connaissait pas leur fonctionnement…   
Il repéra deux véhicules, immobiles, renversés sur leur flanc, à quelques kilomètres de leur position.  
Plusieurs vautours planaient dans le ciel. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Matt se sentit littéralement seul au monde.  
Il redescendit au bout d’une petite demi-heure.  
– Est-ce qu’on peut faire un détour ? Je veux voir s’il reste encore quelqu’un au camp.  
Rey l’observa longuement, semblant fouiller dans le fond de ses pensées, ou était-elle simplement en train de réfléchir. Puis elle finit par hausser les épaules en souriant.  
– De toute façon, tonton est habitué à ne pas me voir pendant des jours et des jours ! Et on trouvera peut-être quelque chose à voler d’ici là.  
– J’ai vérifié, il n’y a personne aux alentours, nous devrions être tranquille.  
– Ca, ce n’est pas un problème !  
L’engin se mit en marche.

 

***

 

La dune n’existait plus. Même les voies ferrées avaient été submergées par le sable de la tempête.   
Rey donna un coup de pied dans un petit tas de poussière, juste pour s’occuper. Son nouveau compagnon errait aux alentours, à la recherche d’une trace de vie. La jeune femme était désolée pour lui. Les tempêtes, en tant que Survivantes, elle les connaissait bien. Elle avait perdu ses parents dans l’une d’elle. Littéralement. Ils étaient un jour partis, un ouragan de plusieurs jours avait suivi, et elle ne les avait plus jamais revus.  
La communauté de Jaku l’avait élevée à partir de là, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait trop la bougeotte pour rester plus longtemps.  
Son pied glissa sur un rail, elle l’épousseta, dévoilant le métal brillant. Ca l’amusait de fouiller la poussière pour y trouver des trésors. Alors que Matt continuait à se désespérer, elle s’accroupit pour rendre le rail à la lumière du soleil. Et puis…  
– Tu connais ça ?  
Elle souleva dans l’air un morceau de tissu noir sur lequel était accroché un petit écusson argenté. Le tout s’était retrouvé coincé au niveau du rail.   
Matt s’approcha, les yeux plissés, puis il reconnut le signe.  
– C’est le symbole des officiers Scientifiques. Un morceau de l’uniforme de Hux.   
Rey vit l’espoir s’effacer assez vite du visage de son compagnon.  
– Mais ça ne veut rien dire… Peut-être… Peut-être qu’en creusant on retrouvera leurs corps.  
La jeune femme n’en était pas si certaine. Elle ne sentait aucune… aucune mort ici. Seulement les conséquences de la tempête. Il n’y avait pas d’autres êtres vivants qu’eux, mais il n’y avait pas non plus de traces de mort. Même si elle n’avait pas les mêmes pouvoirs que son maître, elle était au moins certaine de cela.  
Elle rapprocha l’écusson de son visage, caressant la déchirure du tissu du bout des doigts.  
Inspirer, se concentrer. Ce n’était pas raisonnable. Ce n’était pas raisonnable du tout. Elle se concentra, elle avait toujours été incapable de se discipliner.  
Et tout d’un coup…

– Tu n’as pas trouvé de l’eau ? Des médicaments ? Quelque chose ? Mais à quoi tu sers bon sang ?  
Une main se leva devant sons regard et balaya l’air d’un coup vif. L’autre – un homme jeune aux cheveux trop clairs, à l’uniforme noir recouvert de poussière – vola vers les dunes, vers la voie ferrée encore nue.  
L’énervement, la colère, l’excitation, l’énervement, la colère, l’excitation.  
La Force…

Rey sursauta et lâcha l’écusson qui tomba à ses pieds.  
Matt la regardait, intrigué. Elle se força à sourire.  
– Bonne nouvelle, je crois qu’ils sont vivants !  
– Et ? Ils sont où ? Avec qui ?  
Rey regarda autour d’eux. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit assez bien pour s’y retrouver sans aide.  
– Viens…  
Ils retournèrent dans le véhicule et elle alluma aussitôt une carte sur la console.  
– Nous sommes ici, à deux kilomètres du centre.  
La falaise, le centre adossé, son doigt glissa vers leur emplacement. Une mince ligne matérialisait la voie ferrée.  
– Le temple est vers là-bas…  
Geste vers le Sud de la carte. Matt n’y fit pas attention.  
– S’ils ont été récupérés avant la tempête, et s’ils avaient un véhicule… Ils avaient entre deux et cinq heures pour trouver un abri. Soit une falaise comme nous, une crevasse ou…  
Elle fit une grimace. Son doigt toucha un point rouge sur la carte.  
– Mos Eisley. C’est à quatre heures de route dans un véhicule léger. Avec un bon pilote.  
– Qu’est-ce que cet endroit ? Un camp de Survivants ?  
– Plus ou moins. En tout cas, c’était sans doute leur seule solution. Les autres destinations sont bien trop loin et je soupçonne qu’ils allaient vers le Camp Rebelle…  
– Pourquoi ? Quel camp ?  
Rey regarda une nouvelle fois Matt. Elle se rendait compte, petit à petit, que cet homme n’était jamais, jamais sorti du centre. Qu’il ne savait absolument pas comment fonctionnait le monde à l’extérieur des murs construits par les Scientifiques. La Force ? Ce n’était même pas un mythe pour lui, juste une notion dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler. Les équilibres diplomatiques fragiles entre les différents clans de Survivants ? Une bêtise pour quelqu’un qui avait sans doute simplement appris qu’ils ne faisaient qu’un tout indistinct et dangereux.  
– Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

 

***

 

Matt ne faisait plus confiance à personne. Cependant, il savait aussi où se trouvait son avantage, et entre se retrouver seul, à pied, dans le désert, sans carte, et bénéficier de la générosité de Rey, le choix était vite fait.  
– Je ne peux pas nous faire entrer à Mos Eisley, ils se méfient un peu trop de moi.  
Ils roulaient vers le Nord, s’éloignant de plus en plus du centre des Scientifiques maintenant détruit.   
– Et je ne sais pas où se trouve précisément le Camp des Rebelles.  
– Vraiment.  
Il doutait de plus en plus de son choix. Finalement, à pieds et sans carte, ça aurait été peut-être tout aussi efficace… Rey ne fit pas attention à la tête qu’il tirait. Elle restait concentrée sur sa conduite.  
– Par contre, fit-elle entre les dents, je sais où on pourra se renseigner. A Niima.   
– Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
Rey évita une roche, faisant faire un tête-à-queue au véhicule.  
– Une oasis. On y trouve des contrebandiers, mais c’est assez petit pour qu’on ne s’atire pas trop de problèmes.  
– Je croyais que le désert était vide, murmura Matt.  
Rey l’entendit : & Il est vide quand on ne sait pas où regarder. C’est toujours ce que me dit ton… mon maître. Quand on ne voit rien, il suffit juste de changer un tout petit peu de point de vue.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn n’avait jamais vu un être aussi beau de toute sa courte vie. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l’homme qui se tenait un peu à leur écart, en train de discuter avec un autre Survivant. Il restait là, à se demander comment il arriverait à lui adresser la parole, quand Phasma le bouscula, le ramenant sur terre.  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête, se rappelant qu’ils n’étaient pas encore sortis d’affaire.  
Le Faucon était arrêté dans une espèce de cour, un grand terre-plein poussiéreux entouré de barricades de bois et de pierres, coincé entre deux dunes. Quoique, à y regarder de plus près, il ne s’agissait pas vraiment de tas de sable et de roches, mais de deux bunkers de béton, à peine visible de là où il se trouvait, et invisible de l’extérieur.  
Une petite femme se tenait à l’entrée d’un des deux bâtiments, en grande discussion avec Han Solo et Lando. Elle les écoutait avec une grimace, mais observait les deux clones sans ciller.  
– Elle ne me plaît pas…, fit Phasma.  
Un sourire ironique apparut sur le visage de la femme, comme si elle les avait entendus.  
– Elle ne me plaît pas du tout.  
– Hm.  
Finn tourna à nouveau la tête vers l’inconnu, déçu de voir qu’il avait disparu.  
– Mais au moins on est à l'abri ici, non ?  
Il avait encore un peu la tête légère après son malaise quelques heures plus tôt. La drogue que Lando leur avait donnée avait été efficace, mais Finn n'attendait qu'un verre d'eau, un lit et un endroit frais et protégé de la poussière et de la chaleur.  
Han finit par revenir vers eux, alors que Lando et la femme disparaissaient à l'intérieur du bunker. Et il était accompagné de quatre Survivants armés, dont le mystérieux inconnu. Finn ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou non.  
– Nous avons déjà vos armes, mais nous allons effectuer une nouvelle fouille.  
– Ici ? Demanda Finn alors que Phasma gardait le silence.  
– Allez, plus vite que ça…  
Ils obéirent. Au moins, ils étaient habitués aux vestiaires collectifs et aux dortoirs de vingt personnes. Finn n'avaient jamais été très à l'aise dans ces moments-là ; n'ayant jamais eu le luxe de l'intimité, cependant, il ne se sentit pas plus gêné maintenant qu'auparavant. La veste prêtée par Lando, la chemise et les pantalons, frappés du sigle des Scientifiques, finirent sur le sol. Finn et Phasma se trouvaient maintenant pieds nus, en caleçon et justaucorps, sans aucune possibilité de cacher une arme dans le cas de Finn. En ce qui concernait Phasma, un des soldats défit le fourreau d'un poignard qu'elle portait contre la cuisse, et celui attaché dans son dos.  
Le petit groupe se mit alors en marche, et pénétra dans le bunker où avait disparu Lando.  
D'un hangar ils passèrent à un couloir sombre et frais s'enfonçant dans le sol. Au fur et mesure de leur descente, Finn ressentait de plus en plus le froid et commençait à trembler.  
– Un peu de tenue, soldat, siffla Phasma entre les dents.  
Ils arrivèrent dans un hall mal éclairé. D'anciens emplacements de néons vides se trouvaient au plafond, mais la lumière venait en fait des murs. Les revêtements de béton avaient été ôté, ou avaient disparu depusi des années, et laissaient voir la roche, et un élevage de plantes souterraines qui émettaient une douce lumière verte. Finn n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.  
Les soldats mirent Phasma dans une cellule, une pièce minuscule à peine assez grande pour qu'elle puisse s'y allonger, et lui fut mené dans un espace similaire. Avant de refermer la grille le séparant du hall, l'inconnu lui sourit et lui tendit sa propre veste.  
– Tu as l'air d'avoir froid.  
– Merci.  
L'autre sourit et repartit sans dire un mot de plus.

 

***

 

– Je ne sais pas à quoi vous avez pensé en les ramenant ici.  
Leia était à deux doigts de se prendre la tête entre les mains, ou de prendre celle de Han et de la cogner contre celle de Lando, simplement pour son amusement personnel.  
– Le Kanjiklub les aurait pris en otage, leur aurait permis de rester à l'abri le temps que la tempête s'arrête, et ils auraient pu s'en sortir correctement en faisant preuve d'un peu de jugeotte.  
Le général s'assit sur l'unique chaise disponible dans le bureau qu'elle occupait, laissant ses deux compagnons debout. Elle n'allait pas s'ecuser pour ce manque flagrant de politesse. Avec eux, elle n'en faisait plus preuve depuis des années.  
– Le gamin me plait bien, expliqua Han.  
Leia leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, bien entendu, ce genre d'action leur avait sauvé la peau, à elle et à son frère, quarante ans plus tôt, mais il était censé avoir un peu mûri ! Et comment trouver sympathique un clone ? Un pur produit des Scientifique ?  
Elle se tourna vers Lando, le poussant silencieusement à s'expliquer lui aussi. Le temps se rallongea inconfortablement jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.  
– Ils peuvent nous ouvrir un nouveau contrat avec un autre centre.  
– Vraiment ?  
Elle avait encore la force de s'énerver. Et elle le fit, se levant, dominant les deux hommes de toute sa taille alors qu'ils étaient bien plus grand qu'elle.  
– Parce que tu penses pouvoir continuer ton commerce de drogues encore longtemps ? Tu penses que les Scientifiques ne viendront pas, un jour ou l'autre, te prendre ton exploitation et te détruire, toi ? Pire ! Voler ton ADN et te reproduire, pour que tes enfants et les enfants de tes enfants deviennent des esclaves sans cervelle ?  
– Du calme, Leia. Ce ne sont que deux clones perdus, commença Han.  
Elle se tourna aussitôt vers lui.  
– Non. Non ce n'est pas aussi simple.  
– Que s'est-il passé ?  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte à ce moment-là. Lando alla à ouvrir.   
– Poe. Je t'attendais..., fit Leia.  
Le jeune homme les salua.  
– Les prisonniers sont au frais, Général. Vous vouliez me parler ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
– La femme que le vieux Booty a trouvé il y a deux jours, elle parlait d'un rendez-vous à l'oasis de Niima. J'ai besoin que tu y ailles. Han ira avec toi.  
– Quoi ?  
Leia sourit à son compagnon : – Je suis très en colère. Une espionne s'est introduite ici. Elle s'est tuée avant que nous ayons pu l'interroger mais je la soupçonne de faire partie du Premier Ordre.   
Han et Lando pâlirent. Ils n'occupaient cette base que depuis moins d'un an et avaient réussi à reconstruire petit à petit leur réseau. Et à cacher leurs petites particularités magiques. Repartir maintenant allait considérablement les affaiblir, mais rester pouvait s'avérer bien pire.  
– Nous avons une piste et je voudrais que vous la suiviez avant de prendre une décision. Han, tu es une tête de pioche mais je peux te faire confiance. Allez là-bas, renseignez-vous et revenez le plus vite possible !  
Han et Poe hochèrent la tête avant de quitter la pièce.  
– Leia, je…  
La général leva la main pour faire taire son ami de longue date.  
– Non, je comprends. Nous avons besoin d'argent et de pouvoir pour continuer à vivre et pouvoir stopper cette folie des clones un jour. Et ta drogue nous apporte ce pouvoir. Mais… J'aurai vraiment aimé trouver un autre moyen.  
Elle se rassit, soudain rattrapée par les années.   
– Où est Ben ? Demanda alors Lando, histoire de changer des conversations.  
– En exploration avec Wedge. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.  
– Tu n'as pas peur qu'un jour il parte sans revenir ?  
– J'ai cette peur depuis qu'il est né, Lando. Je connais son père, son oncle, je le connais lui et je sais qu'il ne restera pas indéfiniment avec nous. Mais il est puissant et j'ai si peur qu'ils remettent la main sur lui un jour.  
Leia soupira avant de se redresser.  
– Bon, ces prisonniers, à quoi ressemblent-ils ?


	9. Chapter 9

La tempête mit une trentaine d’heures avant de se calmer, mais Wedge les fit encore attendre une demi-journée. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus le vieux combattant paraissait nerveux. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ben avait dormi d’un sommeil de plomb après avoir usé des services d’un des visiteurs de Mos Esley, et n’avait rejoint son oncle que plus tardivement. Et déjà ce dernier avait émis des doutes et exiger des prudences encore plus strictes qu’à leur arrivée. Mais avec les présences des clonards, ils ne pouvaient pas discuter de façon aussi libre que d’habitude. Et hors de question de les laisser sans surveillance, ou même sous la garde d’un des nombreux mercenaires du lieu. Trop dangereux.

Wedge finit par se passer deux doigts sur le front, un geste qui pouvait paraître anodin pour leur entourage, mais que Ben savait lire. Il se concentra aussitôt et pénétra l’esprit de son oncle. Wedge avait appris à compartimenter ses pensées, paranoïaque comme il l’était, et Ben avait bien trop de respect pour lui pour tenter de lire plus que ce que son oncle voulait lui montrer. Il ne put donc prendre connaissance uniquement de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore à Mos Esley au lieu d’être déjà en route pour rejoindre le camp.

_Selon les bruits qui courent, le camp va être ou a été attaqué. Si les gens sont aussi peu discrets, ta mère doit forcément être au courant._

Ben souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Wedge haussa les épaules.

_Si nous y allons et que le camp est attaqué, nous risquons de perdre nos prisonniers._

_Si le camp a déjà été évacué, cela nous aura couté plusieurs heures de route._

& Alors, quelle est notre prochaine destination ? demanda Ben à voix haute, mais pas assez pour que leurs voisins de table les entendent.

Wedge posa son verre vide sur la table.

De leurs côtés, coincés entre les deux hommes et dos au mur, les clonards les observaient avec curiosité.

& Tu le sais déjà, répondit Wedge alors que son esprit formait l’image de leur destination.

Ben fit la moue. Il aurait préféré retrouver sa chambre et même sa mère plutôt que d’aller mettre un seul pied dans ce repère de blaireaux qu’était Niima.

 

***

 

Armitage se coinça sur la banquette arrière du véhicule des Survivants, Techie à ses côtés.

Le siège était loin d’être confortable mais il devait bien avoué qu’après leur fuite du Monde et leur nuit passée dans le désert, avoir pu dormir à l’abri et mangé leur avait fait du bien. Surtout à Techie d’ailleurs, dont les rougeurs sur les yeux s’étaient légèrement estompées. Sans avoir disparu cependant. Et au réveil, la vision de Techie avait eu du mal à s’éclaircir, le faisant buter à plusieurs reprises. Armitage n’avait cependant pas voulu demandé de l’aide à leurs geôliers. Ils arriveraient à trouver une solution dès qu’ils seraient arrivés à leur point de destination.

Soit ils seraient prisonniers et donc précieux. Du moins c’était ce qu’Armitage espérait. Et là ils devraient bien s’occuper de son frère.

Soit ils seraient dans un autre endroit, sans autre Survivant, et là ils trouveraient un moyen de s’enfuir.

D’ici là, Armitage comptait bien sur leur temps de voyage pour réfléchir. Et réfléchir notamment à ce que lui avait révélé Techie la veille.

Pas sa position au sein du Monde et la façon dont les Scientifiques l’avaient utilisé. Armitage laissait cette réflexion là pour plus tard, alimentant lentement une haine froide. Si jamais il mettait la main un jour sur une de ces ordures…

Non, ce qui l’intriguait le plus étaient les injures jetées à son frère…

Elles lui semblaient bien étranges, trop précises et originales pour être de simples mots destinés à faire mal. Il existait tellement de grossièretés capables de rabaisser une personne. Des manipulations mentales, bien moins étranges que celle de Ben Solo mais tout aussi efficaces. Des mots orduriers ramenant leur victime à l’état d’animal et de sous-hommes.

Mais non, les Scientifiques qui avaient voulu blessé Techie ne s’étaient pas servis de ce genre de mots. Non.

Poubelle du premier ordre ?

Il avait redemandé à son frère, peut-être avait-il mal entendu. Peut-être disaient-ils « poubelle de premier ordre ». Mauvais humour, pitoyable, à condamner par une peine de mort longue et douloureuse.

Mais d’un autre côté…

Armitage n’avait pas eu le temps d’avoir des hommes sous ses ordres, de sortir pour mener des escadrons combattre des Survivants. Mais il avait passé des mois à écouter, à garder le silence pour se faire discret, accumulant autant d’informations qu’il le pouvait pour pouvoir devenir le meilleur officier possible du Monde. Cela avait été un travail lent et vain.

Il avait surtout entendu des rumeurs, des légendes, des conversations d’oreillers.

Des élucubrations malsaines auxquelles il n’avait jamais fait attention.

Armitage était un homme de logique. Il ne croyait que ce qu’il voyait.

Il ne croyait qu’en lui-même et en ses propres forces, malgré tout ce qu’on pouvait dire de lui dans son dos – car oui, il savait aussi que malgré ses excellentes notes, peu de gens l’appréciaient.

Alors le Premier Ordre ?

Une élucubration parmi d’autres, n’est-ce pas ?

Mais du coup pourquoi l’utiliser comme injure ?

Armitage ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer malgré les chaos de la route.

– Eh, réveille-toi !

Un coup de pied dans le mollet le fit sursauter.

Ben Solo se tenait devant lui, le dominant de toute sa taille. Les soubresauts du véhicule faisaient glisser les jambes du Survivants contre les siennes. Armitage en eut une grimace de dégoût. Ben Solo le vit et eut un petit sourire moqueur.

– Viens par ici.

Sans attendre la réponse d’Armitage, il le prit par le bras et le força à rejoindre le cockpit.

Le temps était dégagé, et malgré la saleté présente sur la vitre, on pouvait distinguer une route entre les roches et les dunes encore présentes. Ils quittaient le désert de sable pour un lieu plus en hauteur ?

Armitage plissa les yeux.

Quelques constructions étaient visibles sur la ligne d’horizon. Des tâches grises, épaisses mais… mouvantes ?

– Des hommes des sables. On va passer à travers, en force.

Wedge tenait fermement les commandes du véhicule.

– Ils sont pacifiques ? demanda Armitage, bien que connaissant déjà, instinctivement, la réponse.

– Par ici, ordonna Ben.

Il y avait une échelle menant au-dessus du cockpit. On ne pouvait pas voir ce second niveau depuis l’extérieur. A l’intérieur, étroit, se trouvaient trois sièges et trois mitraillettes pointées vers l’avant et les côté du véhicule.

Ben lui indiqua le siège de droit pendant qu’il s’installait à l’avant.

– Le gauche est foutu, Wedge va nous éviter d’avoir un angle mort de ce côté.

Armitage ne dit rien. Il avait tenu une arme bien sûr, à l’entraînement, mais jamais en extérieur et puis… il était officier supérieur. Se battre… C’était les soldats qui se battaient.

– Alors, tu es prêt ?

Le ton ironique de Ben eut raison de ses hésitations.

Armitage empoigna le manche de la mitraillette et s’installa plus confortablement, concentré sur son objectif.

– Les hommes des sables sont trop petits et rapides pour que tu te fatigues à les viser. Concentre-toi sur leurs véhicules et sur leurs armes.

– Ils vont nous tirer dessus ?

Leur ennemi se rapprochait de plus en plus.

– Non. Ils préfèrent électrocuter leur proie, pour pouvoir se servir ensuite. Et leurs véhicules sont trop lourds pour nous poursuivre tout de suite. On ne fait que passer.

Armitage respira à fond.

– Ok.

 

***

 

Assis seul à l’arrière, Techie écoutait d’une oreille distraite la conversation de son frère avec Ben Solo. Il les distinguait bien, malgré les bruits qui l’entouraient.

Lui se sentait inutile. Le Survivant n’avait même pas pris la peine de lui ordonner quoique ce soit.

Techie leva la main devant ses yeux. Elle était floue, une vague tache blanche avec cinq doigts. Il soupira. La douleur était restée lancinante toute la nuit et jusqu’à leur départ de Mos Eisley mais maintenant… Elle était revenue bien plus forte depuis quelques heures. Techie n’osait pas demander de l’eau ou quelque chose pour le soulager. Il fallait qu’ils profitent au plus de la relative gentillesse de leurs geôliers, et avoir un besoin, une quelconque exigence risquait de les énerver. Wedge, malgré son calme, lui semblait le plus dangereux des deux. Mais Ben solo aurait plus tendance à être directement violent avec eux.

Sa ruse de la veille avait fonctionné mais Techie savait que cela n’avait été qu’une chance de débutant.

Il soupira.

Matt n’aurait jamais été aussi malotru, aussi grossier avec lui.

Il lui manquait tellement.

Et plus le temps passait, plus il sentait qu’il ne le reverrait jamais.


End file.
